


Enough is Enough (Rewrite)

by dianemalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianemalfoy/pseuds/dianemalfoy
Summary: Harry has never really trusted Dumbledore. The summer after fifth year when something happens, he decides enough is enough. He writes a letter to the only one who can help him. See what happens as the new harry takes Hogwarts by storm.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

It hurt. Every part of him screamed and he could barely move. Something softly bumped against his hand and as he struggled to open his eyes, he heard cooing.

“Hedwig.” He croaked struggling to move his arm and pet where he heard her last. As he moves his arm away from her head, he can barely see that there was a large dirty red stain left on her head, probably from him but he couldn’t tell if it came from the small pool underneath him or from a wound that was continuing to bleed. His sight was getting more and more blurry as he kept them open, so he closed them.

She cooed again and nudged what sounded like a piece of parchment and a quill towards him.

“Smart girl.” He says softly, breathing shallowly in a vain attempt to stop the pain that every breath caused. Using the blood still underneath him, he slowly wrote across the page,

PLEASE SEND HELP TO #4 PRIVET DRIVE.

Hopefully, it was legible enough that someone would be able to come and help before it was too late.

“Okay girl. Take this to someone who isn’t associated with Him. He’ll only save me enough not to die and then keep me here to get hurt more.” He says with the last of his energy. As Hedwig chirps an okay and flies through the cracked window, he succumbs to the darkness that was encroaching.

~

Draco was outside relaxing in the gardens when he heard a hoot. Looking up, he saw a snowy white owl with a red mark on her head. As it came closer, he could clearly see that the mark on its head was actually blood and it looked fairly fresh. Worried that it was injured, he raised his hand to catch the incoming owl. Looking closely at the owl, he realized that it was Potter’s cherished owl, Hedwin, or something similar. After inspecting her for a moment to make sure the blood wasn’t hers, Draco realized that she had a letter in her hand. Curious to learn why his self-proclaimed enemy had decided to write to him and to learn why the owl was covered in blood, he opened it. 

The first thing he saw was that the letter was written in blood. Horrified, he quickly read it. Barely finishing the letter, he ran towards the house and yelled for a house elf as he entered the house.

“Flickr, where is my father right now?” He asked trying to catch his breath.

“Master be’s in his office along with Dark Lord, sir. They’s be in a meeting.”

“Take this owl into the Owlery and clean her up. Then make sure she is fed and has water.” Draco commanded as he started to run to his father’s office. Normally he would never interrupt a meeting with the Dark Lord, but this would probably interest him a lot more than anything that they were discussing.

Bursting into the room, he had two wands instantly drawn at him and he paused in order to catch his breath.

“Draco!” his father yelled, lowering his wand after realizing that there was no threat, and also upset to see him interrupt a meeting with the Dark Lord.

“I’m sorry father, but I just got a note, and I thought that this was something that couldn’t wait.”

“And what note, young Malfoy, could be so important that you had to interrupt my meeting?” the Dark Lord softly asked, his voice intimidating despite its softness.

Draco was glad that the snakelike body that he had heard the Dark Lord had gotten in the ritual after the Triwizard tournament had just been temporary and he had regained his human looks. Now he looked like what Tom Riddle should have looked like if he was in his mid-thirties and used the snakelike glamour on his Lower Circle followers. The Malfoys, of course were part of his Inner Circle, which was a good thing because Malfoys were both powerful and do not bow to half-snake looking creatures.

“My lord, I’m sorry to interrupt, but Potter’s owl was the one to deliver the note.” Draco said handing over the bloodstained note to Voldemort, who read it and then handed it over to his father.

“What do you think my lord?” Lucius asked after reading the note.

“I think that Potter must be very desperate to be contacting his rival, especially after writing this in his own blood. We all know how precious blood is. Lucius, take young Malfoy here along with Severus and go check it out. Also, don’t tell Severus where you’re going until you get there, but make sure he brings his healing kit. Be careful and don’t get caught by that insufferable Order.” Voldemort ordered, waiving his hand and dismissed them.

“Yes, my lord.” Both Malfoy’s bowed and left.

~

They all apparated onto a quiet street. All the houses looked the same and completely muggle.

“He lives here?” Draco asked confused, “Weren’t we told that he was pampered?” Trying to reconcile the image of what the Wizarding World had been told with what he could see right in front of his eyes.

“What are we doing here Lucius?” Snape impatiently asked, waiting for a reason to why he had to leave his last potion just to come here to this quiet neighborhood.

“Draco got a note from Potter earlier today asking to be rescued. Draco gave the note to the Dark Lord and, after consideration, the Dark Lord thought it would be prudent for us to go and check out the situation.” Lucius informed him as they cast charms to make themselves invisible to anyone that might be looking and walked up to #4.

“Potter’s probably just tired of not getting catered to by his family and made the whole thing up.” Snape sneered, but kept walking with the two Malfoys towards the home.

After checking for any wards that might go off, Lucius unlocked the door and they entered with their wands up, ready for anything that might come out at them. After taking a glance around, nothing looked out of the ordinary, it looked like a simple muggle home.

“See, nothing is wrong. Potter is probably up in his room pouting because he couldn’t be with his friends this summer.” Snape sneered.

“Maybe, but we still have to check it out anyways.” Lucius said creeping into the living room and looking at the pictures on the mantel. “Look at this. He’s not in a single picture that’s on this mantel.”

“Let’s check upstairs for Potter before the Order comes.” Draco suggested already heading towards the stairs.

Checking through the rooms, they found all of them to be empty, except for the last room which they saw had locks running up and down the door with a cat flap at the bottom of it. They all looked at each other confused, what could be so dangerous that it had to be locked up from the outside? This time it was Snape that unlocked the door. The sight they saw right inside the door was one of the worst things the hardened Death Eaters had ever seen, worse than some of the raids they had been forced to go on when the Dark Lord was at his most insane.

Draco walked in behind them and stopped, looking at the sight. Then he breathed the two words that they were all thinking, “Dear Merlin.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Uncle Sev, hurry!” Draco exclaimed, running towards the bloodied form that was on the ground. There was a puddle of blood underneath the figure that had already soaked through the tattered bare clothes Potter was wearing.

Draco’s yell snapped Snape from his frozen state, and he sprang into action. “Lucius, I need you to go home and tell Narcissa to prepare a room and make sure that she has all the potions in the manor available.” Snape rapidly said as he pulled out his wand and started casting diagnosis spell after spell.

Lucius apparated away without saying another word.

“Draco help me support his head while I pour a Blood Replenishing Potion down his throat. It should help stabilize him until we can get him to Narcissa.” Snape said after quickly reading what the spells had told him about the injuries.

“Yes, Uncle Sev.” Draco said as he shifted so he wasn’t in the puddle of blood but was still sitting close enough on the floor to support Potter’s head. After Snape had poured the potion down Potter’s throat, he rubbed his throat to make sure that Potter swallowed and didn’t choke on the potion.

“Use your portkey and take him to your mother. I’ll follow after I get all of his stuff.” Snape said looking around at the bare room. There was barely a bed in the room, and he couldn’t even see where his trunk was.

After getting a secure hold around Potter, he touched his heir ring and said, “Malfoy Manor” and the portkey transport him home.

~

Draco looked up as his mom walked out of the infirmary after three hours of working on Potter. “How is he?” he asked before she could say anything. Draco had been kicked out the minute he had brought her Potter and he was anxious to know what had happened and how he was. The image of finding Potter in a pool of his own blood would stay with him for a long time.

Also waiting in the hallway for a response were the Dark Lord, Lucius, and Severus. They too looked up when Narcissa left the infirmary.

“It was awful.” She said, starting to tear up. “He had cuts covering his entire body. Most of the bones in his body had been broken at least twice. There was evidence that his bones had never been set properly in his life. Two of his ribs had punctured his lungs. The worst part though is that his eyes had been damaged, and I can’t fix it. He’ll be blind for the rest of his life.” She finished upset because she couldn’t fix all of the damage. Lucius wrapped himself around her, trying to give a bit of comfort to his shaking wife.

“Do you know how long this abuse has been going on?” the Dark Lord asked, his face clouding over with anger at the thought of any child getting abused, especially one this famous. Children were considered sacred in the Wizarding World and no proper wizard would ever think of abusing a child.

“The abuse had to have been happening since he was at least seven, maybe even before that. The malnourishment has definitely been happening since he was a baby.” Narcissa said starting to pull herself together, grief still evident in her tone. She had been unable to have another child after Draco due to complications and the thought of someone not wanting and abusing a baby caused her pain in her heart.

“May I go in mother?” Draco asked, worry still present in his face even with the diagnosis.

His mother gave her nod in agreement with a knowing look on her face.

~

After moving to Lucius’ office in order to have a chance to talk about what they found, Voldemort asked, “Where are his relatives?”

“We don’t know my lord. The car was gone but most of his things were still there, which makes me think that they’ll come back sooner rather than later.” Severus answered for them since he was the last to leave the seen. “All of his school supplies were locked in the cupboard underneath the stairs. His wand, a photo album, and a blank parchment were all located underneath a board under his bead wrapped in his invisibility cloak.”

“That’s not all my lord,” Lucius added from his seat next to the fire in his office, “We found him in a room with locks up and down the door. I also looked at the pictures in the family room as we entered and there were no photos of him. All of the photos were of a walrus looking man who had to have been his uncle, a horse looking woman who must have been his aunt, and a boy who looked like a small baby whale.”

“Send some Death Eaters to his house and wait for his relatives to get back. Then capture them and put them into the dungeon.” Voldemort said, a clear dismissal in his voice as he contemplated all that had happened.

~

Harry woke up to the felling of someone running their hand through his hair. He froze, not used to such a nice sensation. As he froze, the hand stopped and moved away from him. The hand and the soft bed underneath him made him realize that he wasn’t at his relative’s house anymore and he shot up into a sitting position. With that motion, he realized that he wasn’t in pain anymore, but he couldn’t see. He lifted his hand to his face, and he felt the bandages that wrapped around his eyes.

“Hello?” He called out, trying to get a response from the person who had obviously just been running their hand through his hair. Obviously, someone had gotten his note and saved him. Hopefully they weren’t apart of His group.  
“H-Potter.” The person nearby said, the voice extremely familiar to him.

“Malfoy?” Harry said hesitantly, hoping he had identified the voice correctly. “Hedwig delivered my note to you?”

“Yes. She is a very smart bird.” This time a new voice was speaking. “Heir Potter, my name is Narcissa Malfoy, I’m Draco’s mother. Could you please explain to us what happened to you?”

“Umm, ok.” Harry said hesitantly, not really wanting to explain what had happened. “As you all probably know, my grandfather died last year. Sometimes I have nightmares about it, and I wake up screaming. Because of the underage law, I can’t put up a silencing charm like I normally do at school and this time when I woke up screaming, I also woke up my uncle. Because he was upset, he decided to teach me a lesson about why ‘freaks’ shouldn’t wake up ‘normal’ people. It didn’t help that one, it was my birthday and my relatives love to make my life worse on that day, and two, I was tired and didn’t feel like being ‘nice Harry” and snapped back. His punishment was worse because of that.” The entire story was said with little emotion as he tried not to think fully on it.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about the abuse, brat?” Someone who sounded suspiciously like Snape snapped.

“Is that Snape?” Harry asked swinging his head to where he last heard the sound, “Who else is in this room?” he demanded to know, not liking that he couldn’t see everyone and therefore couldn’t protect himself.

“My father, Severus, both of whom helped to bring you here, my mother, who healed you, the Dark Lord, and I.” Malfoy said, still next to the bed.

“Tom is here? I need to talk to you whenever you get a chance.” Harry said to the room since he didn’t know where Tom was.

“I would prefer for you to call me Marvolo instead of that name, but yes you may talk to me later. You never answered Severus’ question though Potter.” Tom said somewhere to his left.

“Oh, I have told people. He knew, most of the Weasley’s knew, and Granger knew as well.”

Before Potter could continue, he was interrupted by Lucius, “He, Heir Potter? Who could you be speaking about?”

“Why the one and only Albus Dumbledore, of course?” Harry said with a sneer, “The only people who ever tried to do something about it were the twins and they’ve been blocked at every turn by Dumbdoor. The twins are just like me so it’s harder for them to get away with things with their mother watching over their every move.

“Now can someone please explain to me why there are bandages on my eyes when, one, there are no bandages anywhere else on my body, and two, I’m not feeling any pain from my eyes.” Harry said getting frustrated with the bandages covering his head and also not liking the fact that he couldn’t see the ones he was talking to.

“Well, Heir Potter, may I call you Harry?” after getting a nod from him, Narcissa continued, “There is some bad news. After healing all of you, I found out that your eyes have been too damaged for me to fix. You are permanently blind and will not be able to see again. Magic can fix much but it can’t fix everything.” Narcissa said sadly, still upset that she couldn’t get him up to one hundred percent.

“What?” Harry chocked out shocked, “No. That can’t be possible. He’s never done anything that damaging to me ever.” Lost in his thoughts about what it meant that he could no longer see the world around him. Slowly his magic started to swirl around him becoming more and more chaotic, matching the anger he was feeling inside.

“We should leave him to his thoughts.” He vaguely heard Malfoy’s mom say to the others as they all left the room, closing the door with a silent thud.


End file.
